Kita
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: tujuh cerita tentang aku dan kamu. / LenRin, genre macam-macam, kumpulan drabbles untuk 1 comment 1 flashfic


**Kita  
** **by: Kyoura Kagamine**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

 **a non-profitable fanwork**

* * *

 **.**

 _—tujuh cerita tentang aku dan kamu_ _—_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1—Soulmate**

Di dunia ini, semua orang diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Pertumbuhan manusia berhenti di usia delapan belas. Namun setelah menemukan pasangan, pertumbuhan akan kembali berjalan hingga jatah hidupnya habis dan manusia itu meninggal bersama pasangannya—di waktu bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku nggak mau bertemu pasanganku, Rin."

"Eh? Kenapa? Menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan pasangan kan impian semua orang? Romantis banget, gitu."

"Karena aku ingin hidup abadi. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum aku tahu. Kenapa harus membuang waktu hanya buat omong kosong semacam pasangan?"

Rin hanya tersenyum. Mengabaikan segumpal perih di hati, mulai berpikir untuk bunuh diri agar Len hidup abadi dan dapat leluasa mengejar mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **2—PokeGo**

"Jadi sebenarnya ini di mana, Len?"

"Tempat pokemon legendaris, Rin sayang, kan aku sudah bilang daritadi kalau kita bakal pergi nyari pokemon legendaris."

"Di tengah hutan gini? Terus gimana caranya kita pulang?"

"Tenang. Ada GPS."

Sedetik setelah Len berkata, ponselnya mati kehabisan daya. Sinyalpun lenyap karena mereka ada di luar jangkauan.

"… mampus."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **3—Beast Tamer**

Rin tersenyum kecut melihat pemuda yang mengaku pangeran berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi… naga yang orang-orang sebut legendaris dan sulit dikalahkan itu… sebenarnya cuma seorang pangeran yang salah minum ramuan?"

Anggukan dari sang pangeran pirang.

"Jadi kamu bukan monster?"

Satu lagi anggukan.

"Oke. Aku nggak jadi senang." Rin mengangkat tongkat, membaca sebaris mantra, dan Len kembali menjadi naga. Rin tidak butuh pangeran atau naga jejadian. Yang Rin butuhkan adalah monster sungguhan supaya bisa lulus dengan hasil gemilang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **4—Divorce**

"Jadi Papa sama Mama beneran cerai, Len?"

"Iya. Aku sendiri nggak nyangka Papa bisa punya selingkuhan."

"Dan kita harus pisah juga, gitu?"

"Mau gimana lagi, Rin. Aku harus ikut Papa dan kamu harus ikut Mama. Itu kesepakatannya. Lagipula kita belum cukup umur buat tinggal jauh dari orangtua, 'kan? Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya menurut, dan berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

"… kenapa orang dewasa egois banget, sih."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **5—Lautan Api**

Sembari melumasi senjata majikan dengan minyak jarak, Rin berdoa semoga Len, kakaknya, satu-satunya kerabat yang tersisa, berhasil membakar kota bagian selatan. Mereka lebih rela tempat tinggalnya dilahap si jago merah, disulap menjadi abu, daripada diambil alih sekutu dan dijadikan markas perang.

Maaf saja, Tuan Brigadir. Ultimatum sampah yang sangat tidak menguntungkan itu jelas takkan kami dengar sama sekali.

Celotehan panik tuannya dalam bahasa Inggris membuat Rin tersenyum dalam hati.

Gudang Mesiu Kota Tua berhasil diledakkan. Ratusan rumah dibumihanguskan, tenggelam dalam laut yang berkobar. Bersamaan dengan ditariknya pelatuk, hingga sang tuan terkapar bersimbah darah.

"Meski baru satu tahun, kami sudah merdeka. Jangan harap bisa menguasai bumi pasundan kami."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **6—Guardian**

"Kenapa, Rin?" Len menghampiri Rin yang lagi-lagi menggulung diri dalam selimut.

"Aku nggak ngerti," ucapnya di sela tangisan. "Kenapa, sih, mereka nggak mau percaya sama yang aku bilang?"

Pelukan penuh kasih sayang Len berikan. "Begitukah? Ya… yaudah, sabar aja. Aku nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain buat bantu kamu meyakinkan mereka."

Mata sembab itu tertuju pada sosok Len yang tersenyum. Rin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Len bisa begitu sabar? Empat belas tahun keberadaannya tak dianggap oleh orangtua, dan Len masih bisa tersenyum bahkan menghibur Rin?

"Ditampar itu sakit, Len." Keluh Rin sembari balas memeluk Len.

 _Dilupakan lebih menyakitkan daripada ditampar, sayang._ Len berkata dalam hati. Tapi dia hanya bisa sabar. Tidak mungkin baginya menghampiri Papa dan Mama untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia _ada_. Bisa-bisa mereka memanggil pendeta untuk mengusirnya dari rumah.

Karena pada dasarnya Len memang tidak ada.

Dia mati agar Rin hidup. Tepat sebelum lahir ke dunia. Tapi Len tidak keberatan. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Rin— _dan hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **7—Rules**

"Kalian tahu, 'kan, asrama ini punya aturan?"

"Tahu, Bu." Masih menunduk, Len dan Rin menjawab bersamaan.

"Pasal dua ayat satu."

"Tidak boleh keluar kamar pada jam malam."

"Pasal dua ayat dua."

"Jam malam berlaku mulai pukul delapan malam."

"Pasal empat."

"Siswa putra dilarang masuk ke asrama putri dan siswa putri dilarang masuk ke asrama putra."

"Cabuti rumput liar di halaman belakang."

"Si ibu nggak pernah punya pacar ataupun jalan malem mingguan, apa…." Len mengomel sebelum beranjak.

"Pasal tujuh ayat satu. Tidak boleh mengeluh atas hukuman yang diberikan. Setelah cabut rumput, sapu bersih dan pel seluruh koridor asrama."

Rin makin cemberut. "Kamu, sih!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saya lelah mencari cinta. Saya pun memutuskan untuk melunasi hutang saya ehehehe. Jadiiii... beberapa hari yang lalu, saya ikutan bikin 1 comment 1 flashfic di fb. Hasilnya ada tujuh yang komentar, ya udah berarti tujuh flashfic. Tapi saya nggak bisa bikin flashfic jadi yaudah gini aja hehehehe. Jadinya tujuh cerita aja, nggak digenapin sepuluh karena saya nggak ada ide. Dan mager juga. /krik

Makasih banyak buat kawan-kawan yang waktu ikut komentar: sabun cair, panda dayo, winkiesempress, SarahAmalia, Yagitarou Arisa, dan dua lagi saya nggak tau pennamenya apa. Maaf lama dan agak-agak anu. Eheh.


End file.
